paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Leader
)}} }} ' Boss Leader' is the boss and leader of an international organization of spectrals known as the Paranatural Activity Consortium, and is a medium for an unnamed spirit of dreams . Appearance Boss Leader's body is wrapped in blue bandages, and she wears a modified version of the Consortium's footie pajama-suit combination uniform with a tall, dramatic collar and heels. Her face has not been shown in-comic yet, due being covered in bandages and her power over the dream world distorting whatever features are occasionally seen behind them. Personality By her own description, Boss Leader likes to drop in on people unannounced because it lets her see people's "true faces" and also makes her seem mysterious . Though a decisive leader, she does not seem to take her employees seriously, often making fun of them and scaring them out of their wits whenever she wants. She enjoys using her power over dreams to create disturbing and comedic visual gags, mainly by warping the bandages on her own face. Despite this, she means well towards everyone despite knowing that inhuman choices can be made with the best intentions, and seems remorseful for any harm done to innocent people because of her actions. Paranatural Chapter 4 After entering Texas Walker's room in the Dream Hub, he and Mr. Spender are joined by Boss Leader, who informs him that Agent Day will be arriving in Mayview the next night. After teasing Spender with a dream construct of his face with spider legs, Boss Leader sits him and Walker down to discuss her mission for him and the Paranatural Activity Club. The next night, after Max Puckett is knocked out after falling off the Ghost Train and landing on the tracks, Boss Leader interrupts Max's dream about his mother, Mrs. Puckett, and introduces herself. She proceeds to explain the Consortium's basics and history, then offers to destroy his spirit, Scrapdragon, due to it being a grudge "beefed up on fear and rage" and unsafe for a child. After he rejects her offer, she welcomes him as a member of the Consortium and explains that she wants Max to keep an eye on Spender for her as a form of peer review. After he refuses to make any promises, Boss Leader apologizes to Max for potentially putting him in danger by sending him on the mission due to his having lost consciousness, to which he reassures her that he just fell asleep on the ride. As the dream fades back into reality with Max lying unconscious on the train tracks, Boss Leader thanks Max for his kindness. Chapter 6 Boss Leader is briefly seen in the Dream Base examining a large, locked room, implied to be hers. Relationships Subordinates * Richard Spender - Boss Leader and Spender have a relatively friendly relationship, with the former referring to him by the nickname "Rick" and having "great affection for the boy". Despite trusting that he has good intentions, she worries over Spender's increasing secrecy, and decides to conduct an internal investigation on Mayview involving the bringing of his activities to light in order to ensure that they're morally sound. * Texas Walker - B.L. does not seem to take Texas seriously nor does she think he's very smart, stating that she wouldn't send him anywhere unless she wants something broken. She also doesn't bother keeping him informed on a plan he himself was involved in. * Agent Day - Despite her comparative youth, Boss Leader respects Agent Day's wisdom and praises her as "very good at winning people over" . After sending her to Mayview to pursue a secret series of objectives under the pretense of investigating monsters, Boss Leader wonders whether things will turn out different now that she's "finally stopped holding her back" * Mina Zarei - Mina appears to hold a level of contempt towards Boss Leader, scoffing at the idea of Agent Day being trusted by her and distrusting her with knowing "what she's achieved" and "what hopes to achieve" . * Max Puckett - She meets Max when he was rendered unconscious after he was thrown out Ghost Train. She freely informs him about the Activity Consortium, their goals, and her proposition for him to spy on Spender's activities through informing Agent Day. She is also impressed with Max's logical sense when he declines her offer to destroy his feral spirit. Although he rejects her propositions on principle, he holds no ill will, and didn't blame her for the unexpected danger that entailed during their meet-and-greet mission, which she is thankful for. Other * Cousinhood of Man - Boss Leader refers to the Cousinhood of Man as "weirdos" that are dangerous, "gross", and "really super icky" , but she may have said this to provoke a reaction from Spender. During her meeting with Max, she referred to the Cousinhood as a "tangentially supernatural organization" and their agents as "dogs". Her true opinion is unknown. Abilities Medium As a medium of a "spirit of dreams", Boss Leader can enter people's subconscious at will as well as being able to manipulate their dreams, including changing the shape of her own body and altering the dream's perceived duration. Her abilities also allow several different people to enter the same dream together, utilizing this ability to create the base for the Activity Consortium's Headquarters. Thanks to the subconscious nature of the dreamworld, she can see and interact with the true forms of the weakened spirits inside tools and mediums. This allows her to permanently destroy them, as seen when she offered to kill Scrapdragon for Max's safety. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Boss Leader is the only character to be seen so far with white spectral energy. Gallery Official Artwork Twitter_-_Boss_Leader_01.jpg|"Good voting y'all" (Tweet) Twitter_-_Boss_Leader_02.jpg|"The power...... of dreams" (Tweet) Twitter_-_Boss_Leader_&_Agent_Walker.jpg|Boss Leader and Agent Walker. (Tweet) Twitter_-_Boss_Leader_Serge_01.jpg|A sketch from one of Zack Morrison's Patreon stream posts. (Tweet) Short Comic-Max's Normal Dream.png|In a strip comic, Boss Leader consoles Max as he dreams of normalcy. (Tumblr post) Comic Boss Leader Ch4Pg17.png|Boss Leader's first appearance. ( ) Boss Leader Ch4Pg20.png|Boss Leader teasing Mr. Spender. ( ) Boss Leader Ch4Pg112.png|Boss Leader interrupting Max's dream. ( ) Boss Leader Ch4Pg113.png|Boss Leader explaining her powers to Max. ( Boss Leader Ch4Pg114 2x V2.png|Boss Leader introducing herself to Max. ( ) Scrapdragon Wisp Attacks Boss Leader.png|Boss Leader dodges the wispy Scrapdragon's attack. ( ) Scrapdragon Wisp In Cage.png|Boss Leader with a captured Scrapdragon. ( ) Boss Leader Ch4Pg119.png|Boss Leader talking about Agent Day needing Max's help. ( ) Boss Leader Ch4Pg120 01.png|Boss Leader creating manifestations of Spender from her bandages. ( ) Boss Leader Ch4Pg120 02.png|Boss Leader as Max explains his philosophy behind promises. ( ) References Category:Consortium Agents Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Mediums Category:Alive